Pupa Pan Pursuit
by Owls Down The Rabbit Hole
Summary: Tavros, Gamzee, Karkat, Nepeta, Equius and their old friend Sollie play the newly released Pupa Pan Pursuit. A game based on the movie and novel, PUPA PAN. The game takes a turn when a glitch appears in the game, and it becomes deadly. KarNep PBJ and EquiusxOC
1. Chapter 1

A young troll sits in her hive at the desk where her computer contraption rests. She never could understand how they worked, but she loves using them anyway, they're great for keeping track of and talking to her fellow trolls.

What is her name, anyway?

MISS FLOOPILOO_

INCORRECT, TRY AGAIN

SOLLIE MERROM

Yes! That's right!

Your name is SOLLIE MERROM.

The one thing you are completely doting is ART, whether it is the TOMES that litter your hive, or the PAINT WHICH IS SPLATTERED OVER EVERYTHING YOU CAN SEE. Though you are horrendous at writing, yourself, you admire different pieces of literature. Your favourite novel is called PUPA PAN, which was turned into a movie that your friend is obsessed with.

Your hive it the most colourful one you have ever seen, not that you've seen many, since you barely leave your beautiful hive. Ever since the accident your friends once had, you rarely leave the safety of your hive, though they still won't tell you exactly what happened. Luckily, your lusus was putting up quite a fight that day and you couldn't do any extreme roleplaying, which you had been looking forward to.

You have many chums inscribed on your chumproll, though there's only a few you choose to contact, most of them only get on your nerves. Your trolltag is seriouslyCur and you seem to speak extra exc!tedly. espec!ally when !t comes to people and top!cs you l!ke.

You click on the name adiosToreador to see what he's up to.

SeriouslyCur [SC] began trolling adiosToreador

SC: -SC releases Catalat-

SC: go, catalat.

AT: -AT SENDS OUT HORSARONI-

AT: hORSARONI, i CHOOSE YOU!

SC: -Catalat used Claw-

SC: -it did 73 damage to Horsaroni-

AT: -Horsaroni used stampede-

AT: -Catalat was defeated!-

AT: hEHEH, i WIN,

SC: as usual.

SC: and. of course. you chose horsaron!.

SC: ! should have seen that com!ng.

AT: uH, hORSARONI IS AWESOME,

AT: yOU ALWAYS PICK CATALAT,

AT: uM, yOU DON'T EVEN LIKE CATALAT!

SC: and th!s way. ! can see him get beaten up,

SC: heheh.

SC: what are you up to.

AT: i WAS JUST SLAMMIN SOME SWEET RHYMES WITH GAM,

AT: iT WAS PRETTY AWESOME, i THINK,

SC: oh. am ! keep!ng you from h!m

SC: ! w!sh ! rap l!ke you guys. ! fuck!n suck. though.

AT: nO, iT'S OKAY, i CAN TALK TO YOU TOO,

AT: aND, uH, yOU'RE NOT THAT BAD,

SC: really.

AT: yEAH, yOU HAD SOME PRETTY SICK BEATS THE LAST TIME YOU TRIED,

AT: gAM THOUGHT THEY WERE AMAZING, tOO,

SC: you showed gam.

AT: yEAH, i DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD CARE,

AT: wAS I SUPPOSED TO KEEP THOSE TO MYSELF?

SC: yeeeeeesssss!

SC: those were so embarrass!ng.

SC: uuuugggghhhh. ! suck so bad. why d!d you have to show h!m.

AT: bUT THEY WERE FUCKIN AWESOME, sOLL,

AT: gAM HAD TO SEE THEM,

SC: he really thought they were good.

AT: yEAH, uM, I SWEAR,

AT: yOU CAN EVEN ASK HIM,

SC: no. ! bel!eve you.

AT: sO, uH, iT'S ALL GOOD, rIGHT?

SC: yeah.

SC: but !'m never rapping w!th you again.

AT: wHAT?

AT: bUT WE HAD SOME AWESOME BEATS GOING,

SC: heheheheheh.

SC: oh well.

SC: your loss.

SeriouslyCur [SC] ceased trolling adiosToreador

Be the other boy.

What's his name?

GAMZEE MAKARA_

Oh, that's right. You are Gamzee Makara. You don't need to introduce yourself to … you. You should already know this troll, if not, well, there's really only one way to describe him for now. As the most bad ass motherfucking rapper anyone will ever meet.

You're sitting in front of your computer, patiently awaiting your bro's response. He's probably talking to Sollie, he always is. But you usually are, too. You have no idea why, since there's not much for you two to talk about (but, somehow, you always find something) and she refuses to try jamming with you, even though she could be as amazing as you and Tavros, if she actually tried to practice a bit.

AT: sO, uM, aRE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM FOR THE PUPA PAN PURSUIT RELEASE?

AT: }:)

TC: NoBoDy Is As EcXiTeD yOu, TaV.

AT: uH, eXCEPT sOLL,

TC: YeAh, ExCePt SoLl.

AT: tHE DOWNLOAD IS GOING TO BE AVAILABLE TOMORROW,

AT: iT'S GOING TO BE FUCKIN AWESOME,

AT: yOU'RE GOING TO PLAY WITH ME AND sOLL, rIGHT, gAM?

TC: FuCk YeAh.

TC: We'Re GoInG tO bE tHe AwEsOmEsT mOtHeRfUcKeRs In ThIs ThInG.

AT: fUCK YEAH!

AT: oKAY, i'M, uH, gOING TO GO NOW,

AT: sO I CAN GET READY FOR THIS,

AT: tOMORROW'S GOING TO BE FUCKIN SWEET, bRO,

audiosToreador ceased trolling **terminallyCa****pricious** [TC]

You're not really as excited as you seem to be. Though, you really don't seem very excited at all, except to your buddies that are too excited to see that you're not. Which is probably a good thing, because if they realize you aren't as excited as you should be, they would be all over you, metaphorically.

No, you're really only a little excited for Tavros' sake. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be interested in this game at all.

But, hey, it might be a little fun, anyway. Too bad you have no idea what is supposed to be happening in the game.

Be a different troll. On a different day.

You are now Tavros Nitram. You have just spent the last hour waking up and settling yourself into your wheelchair.

You roll over to where your computer sits. It is still on, you didn't bother to switch it off the night before so you could download the newly released PUPA PAN PURSUIT and begin playing right away. You have no idea how many of your friends Sollie has convinced to join the game with you, all you know is that you want to play the game.

You click the bookmarked website. It's different from when you last visited it. Which was yesterday. It now has a colourful banner spread across it, depicting Pupa Pan himself leading a group of trolls into the unknown. There is a flashing download button beneath it.

You take no more time in clicking the button and beginning the download.

It seems the download will take quite a while. What to do while you wait...

Tavros: Prance around your room and cackle like an evil witch.

No. You refuse to do that. It would be a little hard seeing as you're stuck in your wheelchair (but only for a little while longer, hopefully!). What is a witch, anyway.

You click on TROLLIAN and open the chat connecting you to one of your best pals, Sollie. You like talking to her. She makes you feel slightly more confident. Even if it's only a little bit. She seems to compliment you a lot, mostly on your rapping, it makes you feel pretty fucking awesome when someone as awesome as her is saying that you're so much more awesome than her. Even if you don't think it's true.

adiosToreador began trolling SeriouslyCur [SC]

AT: hAVE YOU DOWNLOADED THE GAME YET?

SC: !ts download!ng right now.

SC: have you.

AT: mINE IS, uH, sTILL DOWNLOADING, rIGHT NOW,

SC: awesome.

SC: just remember. our group name !s roboticMeows.

AT: uH, rOBOTICmEOWS?

AT: wHERE DID WE GET THAT NAME FROM?

SC: nepeta and equ!us.

AT: yOU GOT THEM TO PLAY, tOO?

AT: sWEET!

AT: tHIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!

SC: ! Know.

SC: !m so pumped.

SC: oh. And nepeta also got karkat to jo!n too.

AT: aWESOME,

AT: sO, nOW THERE'S SIX OF US,

AT: i DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN WAIT,

AT: i WISH IT WOULD HURRY UP,

SC: why dont you see !f gam !s downloading !t yet.

SC: !ll check on nepeta and the rest.

AT: sOUNDS GOOD,

AT: i'LL, uH, sEE YOU IN THE GAME,

audiosToreador ceased trolling seriouslyCur [SC]


	2. Chapter 2

Be the weird, meowing troll.

You are now the weird, meowing troll.

This weird, meowing troll has a name, thank you very much.

Your name is NEPETA. You have been sitting in front of your COMPUTER for a while already. The game PUPA PAN PURSUIT is currently downloading to it, while you slouch lazily in your CHAIR.

Nepeta: Be more active! Jump up and begin howling like a pup while scampering around the room and … okay, that's enough, just do that.

That's a horrible idea! Why would that even cross your mind?! You absolutely despise dogs! Why would you act like one? The only dog lover you can stand, is your friend, Sollie. Well, she's more like one of your best friends.

Which reminds you.

You glance over at your shipping wall where Sollie and many of your other friends are painted together. But you can't attend to that at the moment, you have important things to do!

A light flashes on the computer screen, redirecting your attention to the Trollian chat box.

SeriouslyCur [SC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

SC: *sc trots over to acs cave wonder!ng where her pal could be.*

AC: :33 *ac meows a gr33ting at her curious friend and welcomes sollie into her home*

SC: *sc asks if ac is ready to play the game.*

AC: :33 *ac replies she is downloading the game as we sp33k*

SC: thats good. so are me and tav.

SC: what about equ!us.

AC: :33 he purromised he would download it and join us later

SC: !s karkat st!ll up for !t.

AC: :33 yessss

AC: :33 but he did not like that equius did not want me to play

SC: equ!us d!dnt want you to play.

SC: ! d!dnt know that.

AC: :33 yessss :((

AC: :33 but I quickly convinced him to let me play and he said he would play too!

SC: okay.

SC: thats good.

SC: well. !ll see you three in the game then.

AC: :33 yesss

AC: :33 you will!

AC: :33 *ac purrs at sollies feet before letting her leave*

SC: *sc kneels down to pet her furry fr!end then ex!ts the cave.*

seriouslyCur [SC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Sollie: See to the completion of your download.

Okay. No need to be so formal. You sound like such a dapper, upper class troll. You're not, actually. You're a low blood, the same colour as Tavros's blood runs through your body, but you don't use the colour of your blood for everything like your friends. You prefer a bright green, because it's so happy and bright and …

Sollie: FOCUS.

Right. The game.

The download seems to be complete. You click the FINISH BUTTON. The screen turns black and a dark green pop up box pops up on the screen asking you to enter the name of your group.

You eagerly type "ROBOTICMEOW" into the text box and wait for the game to start up.

The screen flashes brightly, blinding you for a long second. When you can see your surroundings once again, you notice a tall shadow that has never been in your hive before.

The shadow has nothing at it's feet, a free spirit, unattached from it's unseen owner.

You smile, knowing exactly what you need to do before you can fly to Neverland with Pupa to meet up with your friends. You wait for a moment, before pouncing on the shadow. It notices your actions a split second before you make contact with the floor. You glare up at where the shadow shudders in quiet laughter by the ceiling.

You glower at the shadow as you formulate a plan in your head.

You reach for one of your massive books, throwing it in the direction of your target. But you purposely miss far enough so he won't bother to move. He continues to laugh obliviously as you pull out a shuriken and toss it towards his arm.

It's too late when he realizes the metal star is heading for him. It digs into the ceiling where his arm rests. His body convulses in a silent shout. He reaches to pull his arm free, but you pounce up at him, grabbing his leg just as he pulls the shuriken free.

You captchalogue the shadow immediately in your preferred PALLET fetch modus.

You chuckle triumphantly as you retrieve the shuriken from the floor where it fell.

You are about to sit back down at your computer to check on how your friends are progressing, but a tapping sound makes you turn your back to the computer.

Sollie: Investigate the persistently annoying clattering.

You cautiously approach the window where the tapping is radiating from. You can see a boy on the other side of the glass, looking in at you.

Your face lights up noticeably as you recognize him as the greatest troll of all time. You hurry to unlatch the window and let the great Pupa Pan inside. He neatly swings through the frame, and stops, hovering in the center of your room as he eyes it's contents.

PUPA: Did you see a shadow fly in here? I'm sure it came in here.

SOLLIE: yeah. ! d!d.

SOLLIE: here.

You retrieve the shadow from your sylladex, keeping a tight hold on him, you hand him over to Pupa. He struggles to get away from him as he tries to reattach him to himself.

Sollie: Close the window before he can escape!

You are reminded of the open window and rush over to it. You close it and lock the latch in place. That seems to give the shadow no hope of escaping and he calms down.

Pupa can't seem to get the shadow to stick to him. You ponder the options you have to keep the shadow stuck to Pupa. You run out of the room, and return to the pair with a TUB OF STICKY GOO.

You spread some of the GOO to bottoms of Pupa's feet, then stick the shadow's to them. You tell Pupa to hold their feet together while it dries. He nods and does what you tell him to.

You wait patiently for it to dry silently. After a few minutes you check to see if it's dry. You can see right away that it is and help Pupa to his feet.

PUPA: Wow! Thanks so much!

SOLLIE: !ts no problem.

PUPA: You're so nice.

PUPA: Hey, I was wondering if you'd like me to teach you how to fly, you helped me, I should do something for you.

SOLLIE: wow really.

SOLLIE: that sounds awesome.

SOLLIE: okay.

SOLLIE: lets do th!s.

PUPA: Great!

PUPA: Wait,

PUPA: Where's Tink?

SOLLIE: Tinkerball.

SOLLIE: ! d!dnt see her come !n.

Pupa goes to the window and opens it, he sticks his head out, looking around for the little creature. Pupa calls out for Tink, but it takes her a few minutes to appear.

Tink is, like in the novel and movie, a glowing ball, no wings, nothing else. She is a SPRITE, which is a kind of FAIRY. She doesn't make any noise, but seems to be staying clear of you, keeping close to Pupa.

PUPA: There you are, Tink!

PUPA: I was getting a bit worried!

TINK: . . .

PUPA: Oh, well, you're here now.

PUPA: I have a favour to ask you.

PUPA: This girl helped me get my shadow back, so I said I'd teach her how to fly!

This seems to upset the little sprite, she wiggles in the air as if aggravated. Pupa ignores you for a moment to calm her down.

After saying a few things to her, he cups her in his hands and brings her over to where you have been standing patiently. He carefully shakes her above your head, sprinkling SPECIAL STARDUST onto your hair and horns.

Then Pupa tells you to think a wonderful, happy thought, though you already knew you had to do that.

You picture yourself meeting up with your friends and exploring the island of Neverland, and before you know it, you can no longer feel the floor beneath your feet.

You fly around the room a few times, then zoom through the window Pupa had left open. He follows you outside with Tink close behind him. You breeze happily through the morning sky.

Pupa moves through the air with you for a few minutes before he comes closer to you. He asks if you want him to take you to a very special place, where you'll never have to put up with your lusus again. You really do love your lusus, but he can be a real pain sometimes. It's just a game anyway, you'll be coming back, so you happily agree.

Pupa flies ahead of you, leading you up to the sky where the moon is still fading away as the night changes to day.

You make the mistake of looking down. The land is so far down, and you almost lose your happy thought for a moment, but you turn your head back to Pupa and do your best to ignore the distance between you and the ground.

You can imagine perfectly how much Tavros is or will be enjoying this.


	3. Chapter 3

Be the annoying one.

You are now KARKAT VANTAS. Though, you protest with the fact that you are NOT ANNOYING.

You just followed a strange boy to a mysterious island where he left you to fend for yourself.

You were supposed to meet your friends somewhere around here, but you haven't found them yet.

THAT is really fucking annoying.

You wonder if you were the first one to enter.

You hear a RUSTLING NOISE in the trees behind you. You turn around to see the cause of the distraction.

Karkat: Scream like a banshee and jump around like a gorilla to show these intruders this is your land.

Your land? You've never been here. Some asshole just showed up and insisted you go with him. And they aren't intruders. One, you are very close to, the other is … pretty much just in the way. All the time.

NEPETA: :33 hi karkat!

KARKAT: HELLO NEPETA.

NEPETA: :33 do you know where we are?

NEPETA: :33 we both met pupa pan then he left us

NEPETA: :33 we found 33ch other and weve been wandering since

KARKAT: I JUST GOT HERE.

KARKAT: THAT IDIOT FINALLY LEFT JUST BEFORE YOU GOT HERE.

NEPETA: :33 oh

NEPETA: :33 I didnt think hes an idiot

KARKAT: WHATEVER.

You ignore the expression on Nepeta's face for now to look around you. You face the trees opposite to Nepeta and Equius.

KARKAT: COME ON.

KARKAT: LETS GO THAT WAY.

KARKAT: THE OTHERS MIGHT BE OVER THERE.

NEPETA: :33 okay

Nepeta shrugs and steps forward to follow you, but Equius is quick to grab her shoulder, stopping her from going any farther.

EQUIUS: D - No, Nepeta.

EQUIUS: D - Not that way.

EQUIUS: D - I'm getting a bad feeling from it.

KARKAT: WELL OF COURSE YOURE GETTING A BAD FEELING ABOUT IT.

KARKAT: THIS ISLAND IS PROBABLY FULL OF FUCKING DEADLY THINGS.

KARKAT: WE'RE GOING THAT WAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPLIT UP.

NEPETA: :33 no we shouldnt split up

KARKAT: FINE.

KARKAT: LETS GO.

You turn back to the vegetation ahead, feeling excessively annoyed. You step forward and push branches from your path. You don't bother looking back to see if they are following you, since you can hear them traipsing along behind you.

The three of you walk for a few minutes with you stomping along in the lead.

You don't run into any DANGEROUS OBSTACLES until you hear something whizzing towards you. You duck just in time for it to narrowly miss you and stick into a tree trunk behind you. You glare up at where the shuriken came from to see two trolls hanging upside down from a branch and one hovering above them. You grumble a few choice words as you pull the shuriken from the bark.

SOLLIE: oops. sorry karkat.

KARKAT: YOU AIMED RIGHT AT ME.

SOLLIE: ! thought you were a bed guy or someth!ng.

GAMZEE: AwE, kArKaT's NoT a BaD gUy OnCe YoU gEt To KnOw HiM.

EQUIUS: D - What about before you get to know him?

Equius and Nepeta make their way through the brush and into the clearing. Nepeta sees who you're talking to and prances over to the bottom of the tree.

SOLLIE: h! nepeta. hey equ!us.

NEPETA: :33 yay!

NEPETA: :33 now were all together!

TAVROS: lOOK, nEPETA, i CAN FLY,

TAVROS: uM, i MEAN, i DONT NEED MY WHEELCHAIR ANYMORE,

NEPETA: :33 thats great tafurros!

GAMZEE: yEaH, iT's MoThErFuCkIn AwEsOmE.

SOLLIE: nepeta. come on up here. you can climb r!ght.

NEPETA: :33 yes

NEPETA: :33 but i shouldnt

NEPETA: :33 last time i climbed a tree i got stuck

SOLLIE: okay.

SOLLIE: we dont want that.

You watch as Gamzee and Sollie swing themselves upright on the branch. They slide off the tree and land on the dirt in front of you. Tavros slowly floats down after them, hovering in mid air with his legs dangling down uselessly. You reluctantly hand the shuriken back to Sollie.

NEPETA: :33 so what do we do now?

KARKAT: WE KEEP WALKING.

SOLLIE: yeah. !ts not go!ng to be dark for a wh!le.

SOLLIE: we dont need to worry about shelter just yet.

You start walking in the same direction as before ahead of the others. You hear them noisily making their way after you, and ignore their persistent babbling.

Before you know it, you're no longer leading. Your friends are walking beside you and ahead of you. You grumble profusely, but they ignore you.

And again, before you know it, the thick trees have turned into a clear blue sky. Which you are falling through.

Be Equius

The six of you land on what seems to be an empty PIRATE SHIP. You crawl over to Nepeta, clutching your aching side. You ask if she's alright. She says she is fine. She landed on her feet.

You steadily get to your feet, as do your friends, and study the ship.

You don't believe it to be empty any more. There are LIT LANTERNS every where and everything looks pretty well kept. For pirates.

You're all spread out across the deck. You're about to close the distance between everyone, but the door to the cabins slam open to reveal a group of surly pirates. You think that not even you could take them all one on one.


	4. Chapter 4

Read, enjoy and review :3

Equius: Attack them with all your strength.

No. You have already decided you're not going to try taking them out. They might end up hurting your friends. Or you might hurt one of them by accident. You, instead, stand to your full height, your friends shuffle around nervously behind you.

The pirates yell as they charge towards you. None of you have anywhere to go and are easily tied up by them. You try to put up a bit of a fight, but you're no longer in a cage with robots programmed by yourself. These are real trolls and your real friends, friends that can easily get hurt by you.

The pirates roughly toss the five of you in a locked room. None of you say anything. You all wallow in the silence for a while.

SOLLIE: wheres tavros.

You look around and realize the lowblood _is_ missing.

NEPETA: :33 maybe he got away from the purrates

EQUIUS: D - He was flying the entire time.

GAMZEE: FuCk YeS.

GAMZEE: nOw He CaN rEsCuE uS.

GAMZEE: lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG hErO.

KARKAT: PROBABLY NOT.

KARKAT: THAT FUCKING WUSS.

SOLLIE: yes he w!ll karkat.

SOLLIE: jeez have some fa!th.

NEPETA: :33 yeah karkat!

The others continue talking, you don't bother to keep up with their conversation for now.

After a few hours of pointless conversations, games and shipping talk, the door bursts open to for the five young trolls to see a couple of the pirates from earlier.

One tells you to follow him and no funny business – the captain doesn't want any blood spilled on his ship.

You go ahead of the others, keeping them behind you protectively, with Nepeta as the closest.

They bring you to the deck where you were earlier in the morning, it's bustling with pirates going about their duties. There, they tie your hands together, then to each of your friends, you're tied between Sollie and Nepeta, so you're all stuck with traveling in a line.

A well dressed pirate steps through the doorway of the cabin across the ship from where you came out. The pirates attending to you force all five of you onto your knees, telling you to kneel in mercy for Captain Crook.

CROOK: What are you doing on my ship?

GAMZEE: wElL, lOcKiNg Us In A rOoM kEePeD uS oN tHe ShIp.

KARKAT: GAMZEE.

KARKAT: NOT NOW.

CROOK: Are you saying you would like to get off my ship?

GAMZEE: I'm NoT sUrE tHaT's A gOoD iDeA.

GAMZEE: tAvRoS aNd PuPa CaNt Be KnOwInG wHeRe We ArE iF wE lEaVe.

KARKAT: SHUT UP GAMZEE.

CROOK: Pupa?

CROOK: You're with that despicable child?

GAMZEE: YeAh, MaN, oF cOuRsE.

KARKAT: SHUT UP.

EQUIUS: D - Shut up.

SOLLIE: shut up.

CROOK: Well, let's see if he can find you in the water.

With that last remark and a nod of his head, Captain Crook's men begin shoving your group towards the plank protruding from the ship to your left. The one closest to you unties Sollie first, who is at the end of your line, and pushes her towards the plank with her wrists still bound.

She makes her way across the wood, when she reaches the edge she looks back at you with a terrified face, baby tears growing in the corners of her eyes.

EQUIUS: No!

EQUIUS: Don't jump, Soll!

You yell out at her, tugging at the rope around your wrist, but she doesn't hesitate, and falls from the board.

The pirates on deck erupt in cheers, the four young trolls left, including yourself, stare at the space where she disappeared from, you glare in disbelief with an empty feeling in the deepest pits of your stomach.

But you realize something is off. The pirate crew has not noticed, but you never heard the splash she should have made when she hit the water. Nepeta seems to have noticed it, too, quickly after you did, and she looks up at you with hope gleaming in her eyes.

Tavros: Untie the knot.

You fumble with the knot around Sollie's wrists. She waits patiently for your help, she stands on a thin ledge beneath the plank where she fell from. You caught her just in time and flew her over to the ledge.

You get the rope away from her wrist and captchalogue it, it might come in handy.

Sollie steps off the ledge, floating in the air next to you. She leans over before you can wonder what she's doing and she gives you a little peck on the cheek.

SOLLIE: thanks. tavros.

SOLLIE: thanks a lot.

You try to say it was no problem, but no words come out and you blush.

She smiles and you both make your way up to the edge of the ship. You see Pupa up in the sails where no one is paying any attention.

You hand a dagger over to Sollie before you fly up any farther. She's handy with shurikens, but they aren't very good for hand to hand combat.

You both fly up to the edge of the ship. You see Equius just about to step onto the plank. He looks up at the both of you, relieved. You see Sollie grinning down at him out of the corner of your eye. She lands on the deck before him and slices through the rope binding his hands easily. The pirates angrily rush towards them, but they shoot up into the sky next to you, the pirates comically crash into each other below.

Sollie swoops down to the others, who are currently unattended, and quickly cuts through their bindings. They shoot into the air with her, laughing at the frustrated pirates below.

Equius flies straight for Nepeta. He grabs her arm very protectively and tells her to stick close to him unless he tells her to flee.

That seems to set Karkat off. He barrels though them, disconnecting his hand from her arm.

NEPETA: :33 whats wrong karkat?

KARKAT: HE SHOULDNT BE PROTECTING YOU LIKE THAT.

EQUIUS: D - Why not?

KARKAT: BECAUSE I SHOULD BE.

This throws them both off. The three stay suspended in the air for a long moment.

Nepeta stares at him with awe on her face. She quietly sighs, saying his name, then pounces on him mid air. They almost fall to the deck with the force, but stay afloat, still embracing.

After that, you're distracted from seeing anymore by Pupa flying through the air. He shouts out at Captain Crook and flies towards the plank. He disappears over the edge. Crook rushes over to the edge, his crew closely following. The trolls in the air see him come up at the other side of the ship, where none of the pirates are putting their attention.

Pupa slips his arms under Crook's arms, lifting him up onto the plank, then tossing him into the sea below. You and your friends laugh at the despicable captain as he frantically splashes around, worrying about some alligator that is after him, you know exactly what alligator he is yelling about. The one that swallowed a clock and Crook's foot, the one that now seeks only the Captain and his delicious flesh.

Pupa meets the six of you in the air and beckons you towards the forest. The pirates try to follow, but none of them can fly and their captains screams force their attention on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Read,enjoy and review :3

Sollie: Relax in the makeshift hammock next to Equius.

You all made it back to Pupa's huge tree fort safe and sound. You have no idea how Crook has never found this place. It is absolutely huge.

You stretch out on the hammock, yawning lazily. You glance down at Equius, who is sitting on the ground next to your hammock. He seems to be watching Nepeta and Karkat.

SOLLIE: shell be f!ne w!th karkat.

SOLLIE: you know !t.

EQUIUS: D - I don't know.

EQUIUS: D - If he says the wrong thing, which he probably will, he'll hurt her.

SOLLIE: were talk!ng about nepeta.

SOLLIE: she !s the sweetest troll ! have ever met and she never takes anyth!ng mean to heart.

SOLLIE: espec!ally w!th karkat.

SOLLIE: she knows he doesnt mean !t.

SOLLIE: bes!des. She w!ll always have you as her mo!ra!l to go to !f someth!ng goes wrong.

SOLLIE: r!ght.

EQUIUS: D - …

SOLLIE: do you … have … flushed feel!ngs for her.

EQUIUS: D - …

You crawl off the hammock to sit on the ground next to him.

SOLLIE: wow. ! had no !dea you ever l!ked her l!ke that.

SOLLIE: ! always saw you as mo!ra!ls. !t just seemed l!ke you two could only funct!on l!ke that.

SOLLIE: ...

SOLLIE: but ! know how horr!ble !t feels to love someone. when they dont love you back.

EQUIUS: D - I had no idea you had red feelings for anyone.

EQUIUS: D - Who are they?

EQUIUS: D - Unless you don't wish to say.

SOLLIE: well ! want to say. But ! …

EQUIUS: D - So, it must be someone I know.

SOLLIE: yes. you know h!m very well...

EQUIUS: D - Is it Tavros?

SOLLIE: no. but tav !s one of my best friends.

EQUIUS: D - Eridan?

SOLLIE: no way.

EQUIUS: D - … Karkat?

SOLLIE: nope.

EQUIUS: D → Hm...

EQUIUS: D - Gamzee?

SOLLIE: nope.

EQUIUS: D - Sollux?

SOLLIE: nuhuh.

EQUIUS: D - Then who...

You look up at him with a nervous smile on your face. He attempts to think of another troll that would be suited to your liking, though you don't think he was sure of his previous guesses. He takes a moment before he realizes the truth, and stares at you with amazement, then looks down at his hands.

EQUIUS: D - Well, uhm, maybe Nepeta isn't the only one I care for...

SOLLIE: what do you mean.

EQUIUS: D - I … have liked you for a long time, but you never showed any interest in me.

EQUIUS: D - Then my feelings for Nepeta just slowly became more and more flushed over time.

SOLLIE: equ!us. ! had no !dea...

EQUIUS: D - You do now...

You bite your lip nervously. You can hear your heartbeat echoing in your ears. You hesitate for only a second before you turn your head enough to kiss Equius. Though it was obviously coming, he seems surprised, but kisses you back when you're about to pull away.

He caresses your waist, pulling you closer to him. With every kiss you feel your back falling closer to the floor. His body hovers only a little above yours. He has stopped kissing you, he's looking into your eyes, and you look at his glasses.

You reach up to pull them off his face, he is resistant for a second, but relaxes and lets you set them off to the side. You stare up at his eyes.

SOLLIE: you should take those off more often.

SOLLIE: your eyes are beaut!ful.

You touch the tip of your fingers to his cheek. His eyelids shudder at your touch, you bite your lip again nervously. You reach up to kiss him another time, running your fingers through his hair.

He breaks away from you, you're about to protest, but he picks you up, making you squeak in surprise, and heaves you onto the hammock, then lays in it next to you.

You curl your legs around his, and do the same with your fingers around his cheeks. Your hand slips down and around his neck before you pull him closer to kiss him.

After a while, you both stop with the sloppy makeouts. You smile up at him cheerily as you curl up to his side. You stretch your arm across his chest and close your eyes, the smile still dancing across your face, and fall into a happy slumber.

Gamzee: Find Tavros.

You saunter outside to look for your best bro. You find him leaning up against the trunk of the treehouse, staring up at the sky in thought. He tears his gaze away from the sky when he feels you plop down next to him.

GAMZEE: HeY, bRo, WhAt'S uP?

TAVROS: i, uH, NEVER REALIZED HOW PRETTY THE SKY IS,

GAMZEE: yEaH, iT's FuCkIn BeAuTiFuL.

GAMZEE: bUt NoT aS bEaUtIfUl As YoU.

Tavros blushes wildly, you grin at him and inch closer.

TAVROS: sO, uM, wHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?

GAMZEE: nOt MuCh.

GAMZEE: ThErE'S a LoT oF lOvE gOiNg ArOuNd In ThErE,

GAMZEE: i ThOuGhT wE wErE mIsSiN oUt.

TAVROS: iT'S JUST NEPETA AND KARKAT BEING CUTE,

GAMZEE: YeAh, ThEy'Re BeIn' AlL cUtE, bUt Eq AnD sOlL sTaRtEd MaKiN' oUt.

TAVROS: wOW, rEALLY?

TAVROS: i, uH, HAD NO IDEA SHE HAD A THING FOR HIM,

GAMZEE: Me ToO.

GAMZEE: wHaTeVeR, tHoUgH.

TAVROS: yEAH, iT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE FILLING BUCKETS,

GAMZEE: yEaH, bUt I'd LiKe To FiLl SoMe BuCkEtS wItH yOu.

You turn his head gently with your hand towards you. He looks puzzled, which makes you smile even more. You're lips are not even an inch from him. You lean in to kiss him, closing your eyes, which, unfortunately, cuts off your view of him.

He's obviously unsure about this, but he's unsure about everything.

You slowly crawl onto his lap, then pull away a little bit to look at him. He is blushing so brightly, it makes you chuckle. He tries to keep his vision trained on you, but his shyness gets the better of him. He looks away, down at the ground, biting his lip.

GAMZEE: YoU'rE fUcKiNg BeAuTiFuL, mAn.

You touch your lips to his again and happily continue with the sloppy make outs.


	6. Chapter 6

Be Karkat.

You're sitting on the floor with Nepeta, she is insisting on cuddling with you. Not that you can really complain. You smile down at her, though she can't see you. She fell asleep a while ago and is purring at your side. It feels good. Though, the way you're positioned is becoming uncomfortable.

You wait another moment before repositioning yourself and her. Now she's somewhat sitting on you with your arms around her.

She stirs after the movement and her eyes flutter open.

Nepeta rubs the sleep from her eyes, then notices she's sitting differently than when she fell asleep. She beams up at you, still purring, then reaches up to give you a peck on the cheek. You feel your face heat up slightly.

NEPETA: :33 why didnt you tell me sooner?

KARKAT: TELL YOU WHAT.

NEPETA: :33 that you wanted to be my matespurrite, silly!

KARKAT: WELL, I JUST …

KARKAT: I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SAY IT.

KARKAT: IT SOUNDED STUPID.

NEPETA: :33 oh well it doesnt sound stupid now does it?

KARKAT: NO.

KARKAT: IT DOESNT.

NEPETA: :33 i dont think so 33ther

NEPETA: :33 i think it sounds great

NEPETA: :33 its purrfect

NEPETA: :33 like nothing else would ever feel this right

KARKAT: YEAH.

KARKAT: YOU'RE RIGHT.

NEPETA: :33 yes i am

You chuckle at her. She smiles back and curls up tighter to your chest. Relaxing her eyes as if she's going to fall back to sleep.

KARKAT: NEPETA. ARE YOU TIRED.

NEPETA: :33 a little

KARKAT: WHY DON'T YOU GO LAY DOWN IN ONE OF THE COTS.

NEPETA: :33 okay …

Nepeta gets to her feet. She turns to head for the cots, but hovers over you for a moment.

NEPETA: :33 do you … want to come curl up with me?

KARKAT: WHAT.

NEPETA: :33 do you want to sleep with me?

She's unsure at first, but giggles at her second remark. You chuckle and stand up next to her, then lead her over to one of the cots. She jumps into one and you crawl in after her. She snuggles up to you and you both close your eyes to fall asleep.

Sollie: Wake up.

You breathe in heavily, stretching out your sleepy torso. You open your eyes to see that Equius fell asleep next to you, with his glasses still off. You watch him sleep for a moment, deciding what to do while you wait for him to wake up.

You grin to yourself as you reach over him, to the floor where his glasses sit. He really needs new ones, they have too many cracks. Maybe you could get him a pair as a surprise when you get home.

You slip them over your eyes. It's actually not as hard to see through them as you thought. You guess that's why he doesn't bother with buying a new pair.

You feel him move next to you. You probably jostled him enough to wake him. His eyes open and take a moment to find you. He looks at you curiously and says your name. You can't help but smile.

He reaches to take the glasses off of you, but you turn away playfully. He tries to grab them again, but you wriggle in the cot so he misses. You laugh at his petty attempts, he has a smile across his face as well, so you figure there's no harm being done.

He slides his arm around your waist to hold you still, locking your legs and hips in place with his own legs, and reaches around you to grab the glasses. But his grip is tight, it's making your side where his fingers are gripping you ache and you cry out without meaning to.

He jumps away with worry and terror replacing the happiness on his face. You rub your side uneasily.

EQUIUS: D - Did I break anything?

SOLLIE: no. my stomach !s just really sore now.

EQUIUS: D - Sollie, I'm so sorry.

SOLLIE: no. !ts f!ne.

SOLLIE: you d!dnt mean !t.

SOLLIE: r!ght.

EQUIUS: D - Of course I didn't mean to!

SOLLIE: !m just teas!ng.

A little smile appears on his face for a second, reassuring him that it's okay. He glances downwards, still distressed about his actions. He gently places his other arm on your side, knocking away your hand and kisses you.

You tell him it feels much better now. Though he must know that didn't cure it, a relieved smile plays across his face. He tucks both his arms around you, being extra careful about your soreness.

You peel the glasses off your face and tuck one of the arms under his shirt, so they dangle from his neckline precariously.

You lean towards him, pressing your lips against his, yours still curled in a smile.

He turns his body more, it's a bit more comfortable now, and the kisses become more passionate. Your one arm slides around his neck, your other hand goes to his waist, his torso is almost covering yours.

You suddenly notice Equius's shirt quickly dampening from the excessive sweat which sometimes oozes from his body. You don't find it disgusting like most trolls, you find it funny. You always thought this happened when he becomes too nervous, you chuckle to yourself.

He pulls away, looking at you questioningly. You can't help but laugh at his expression, even if it isn't all too ridiculous.

You ask if he needs a towel. He says he's fine, but you know it isn't so. You ask if he's sure, and he reluctantly agrees to go grab a towel. Or three.

Be Tavros.

You're still sitting outside with Gamzee, cuddling where he found you, your arms and legs entangled in his. He was just showing you a rap he made about you and … some pretty personal stuff. Your face is still feels hot from embarrassment, though you honestly thought it was sweet.

Out of nowhere, he untangles himself from you and gets to his feet, a bit clumsily, as if he had been sitting too long. He tugs on your hand, so you muster all the happy thoughts you can think (which isn't too hard at the moment) and fly high enough to be eye to eye with him.

Wordlessly, he pulls you up to the highest branches of the tree house. You settle on a branch, your back against the trunk. Gamzee rests in the same fashion on the branch adjacent to your own.

GAMZEE: YoU kNoW wHaT?

GAMZEE: I AlWaYs PiCtUrEd Us DoIn' ShIt LiKe ThIs.

GAMZEE: LiKe BeInG a CoUpLe,

GAMZEE: AnD dOiNg CoUpLe ShIt.

TAVROS: rEALLY?

TAVROS: i GUESS I KINDA DID, TOO,

TAVROS: uM, i GUESS I REALLY HAVE BEEN WAITING A WHILE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN,

TAVROS: i THINK I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN,

GAMZEE: Oh, BrO, i'M sOrRy It ToOk So LoNg.

GAMZEE: I dIdN't KnOw If YoU wAs GeTtInG mY mEsSaGeS oR nOt.

TAVROS: nOPE,

TAVROS: i WASNT,

GAMZEE: DuDe, I'm So SoRrY. wE wErE sO mIsSiNg OuT.

TAVROS: iT'S NOT YOUR FAULT I WAS MISSING THEM,

GAMZEE: nO, tHeY wErE rEaLlY fUcKiNg SuBtLe.

GAMZEE: LiKe, EvEn I dIdN't SeE tHeM sOmEtImEs.

GAMZEE: ThEy WeRe InViSiBlE.


End file.
